


Retour en limousine

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [30]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi va chercher Kuroko à la gare.<br/>Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente : thème du retour des vacances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retour en limousine

Kuroko guette les gens qui arpentent le quai de la gare à la recherche de la haute silhouette familière d’Akashi. Il adore ses grands-parents, mais son petit-ami lui a tellement manqué. Il accroche son regard carmin, ne le lâche plus. Déjà, son cœur se gonfle de joie. Il est là.  
Il aimerait se précipiter vers lui en courant, mais connaissait son amour immodéré pour la discrétion.  
Kuroko avança vers son ancien capitaine, cachant tant bien que mal son impatience.  
Akashi sourit, amusé par son comportement.  
Tout naturellement, Akashi posa son bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pour l’accompagner jusqu’à la sortie.  
Évidemment, l’héritier de l’empire financier était venu dans sa limousine avec chauffeur.  
Gêné au possible, Kuroko accepta ce moyen de transport hors de prix quand Akashi lui ouvrit galamment la portière.  
Venant d’une famille modeste, Kuroko se sentait complètement dépassé par certains aspects de la vie d’Akashi. Quand on l’avait accusé de profiter des nombreux avantages de son petit ami, Kuroko n’avait pas compris cette basse jalousie. Akashi se méfiait énormément qu’on profite de sa renommée ou de son argent. Kuroko espérait qu’il ne lui inspirait pas ce genre de crainte.  
N’y tenant plus, Kuroko attrapa la main d’Akashi et l’embrassa brièvement, ses yeux pleins de promesses.  
Ils avaient entendu un certain temps avant de franchir le pas. Akashi restait sur ses gardes et Kuroko était réticent à s’aventurer dans l’amour physique homosexuel.  
L’attirance les avait finalement réunis de manière inattendue et naturelle.  
Kuroko joua avec les doigts fins d’Akashi, excité par le souvenir de leur première fois.  
Il s’étonnait d’avoir autant envie de lui, alors qu’il n’avait même pas posé sa valise chez lui.  
Akashi murmura à son oreille une insanité à laquelle Kuroko ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Il serra simplement plus sa main dans la sienne, en priant qu’il n’y ait aucun embouteillage sur leur route.  
Au pire, il abaisserait la vitre teintée pour être séparé de leur chauffeur.  
Détectant son regard fixe sur la lunette les séparant de l’avant de la voiture, Akashi en rit doucement et la referma d’un coup sec le coupant dans ses rêveries érotiques.  
« Nous avons plus d’une demi-heure de trajet. »  
Son cœur s’accéléra devant les yeux gourmands de son petit ami. Son souffle devint plus rapide et sa bouche s’assécha avant d’être assaillie par celle d’Akashi. Il répondit immédiatement aux avances de son petit ami, se gorgeant de son odeur, de sa peau et de sa présence. Sa langue rencontra la sienne, électrisant tout son corps d’une douce tension. L’habitacle réduit lui sembla chaud et accueillant tout à coup.  
Ses mains partirent à la recherche de la peau sous les vêtements d’Akashi.  
« Tu m’as tellement manqué, Tetsuya.  
\- Moi aussi. Seijuro. »  
Akashi l’embrassa dans le cou, mordilla son épiderme pour le marquer et reprit sa bouche. Kuroko entrouvrit ses lèvres immédiatement et chercha à frotter délicieusement sa langue avec la sienne.  
Il sursauta quand Akashi toucha ses abdominaux avec sa main froide.  
« Pardon. »  
Akashi réchauffa ses mains en les passant dans son dos et ses flancs, caressant chaque parcelle à sa portée et alimentant leur excitation commune. Kuroko s’amusa encore avec la bouche de son copain, échangeant sa salive avec la sienne, titillant la base des dents et s’attardant sur ce muscle ferme si taquin.  
Il ouvrit le pantalon d’Akashi pour masser cette bosse conséquente entre ses jambes.  
Kuroko attrapa le regard voilé d’Akashi perdu dans ce plaisir plus vif et pressant.  
Il gémit quand Akashi commença à lui rendre la pareille à même la peau de son sexe.  
Il saisit la verge d’Akashi directement pour varier ses va-et-vient autant que possible alors que le plaisir le submergeait de plus en plus.  
Un son érotique lui échappa quand Akashi caressa du pouce le bout de son sexe. Ses reins partirent en avant, faisant glisser son sexe dans cette paume. Sa tête s’arqua en arrière quand ses sensations devinrent plus fortes. Le front d’Akashi se posa sur le sien. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent plus, leurs émotions défilant dans leurs prunelles, jusqu’à la jouissance ultime de leurs corps.  
« On a toute l’année pour en profiter », murmura Akashi, sa tête logée dans son cou.  
Les cheveux collés à sa nuque, Kuroko sourit à cette belle perspective.


End file.
